


Finally Home (he doesn’t linger so much anymore)

by allbluefantastical



Category: One Piece
Genre: (Is that still spoilerable?), Gen, Home, Luffy Sanji Nojiko and Arlong are only mentioned, No Romance, Post-Arlong Park Arc (One Piece), Right after Arlong Park, Spoilers for Arlong Park, spoilers are minor anyway...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbluefantastical/pseuds/allbluefantastical
Summary: There were some wounds that time couldn’t heal.She knew it was childish. Being suppressed by the phantom presence of him wouldn’t do any good.But, he lingered.—Right after leaving Arlong Park, Nami has a couple thoughts.
Kudos: 5





	Finally Home (he doesn’t linger so much anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! No beta reader, all grammar issues are solely mine. Constructive criticism is welcome.

There were some wounds that time couldn’t heal.

She knew it was childish. Being suppressed by the phantom presence of him wouldn’t do any good.

But, he lingered.

Arlong’s treachery lingered with her. When she woke up in the morning and looked around, she would still expect to see stacks upon stacks of maps with eight years of work put into them.

He wouldn’t leave her alone.

She thought she came back to reality, but all that happened was a white-hot rage overcoming her for a split second before her eyes instinctively snapped to her shoulder.

All there was was a tattoo that matched Nojiko’s.

Her anger was gradually replaced by a sense of serenity (but not entirely). She felt the looming presence behind her fade away.

Hearing the door to the galley swing open, her eyes darting over to the source of the sound.

Luffy was running out of the galley with a chicken drumstick in his hand, Sanji not too far behind.

With a giggle into her hand, Nami realized that she was finally home.


End file.
